Drift
by ChewieSkywalkerOrganaSolo
Summary: After ROTJ. VERY AU. I'm not good with summaries. The gang decides to go to Coruscant to try and pick up the pieces after they believed to destroy what was left of the Galactic Empire. When they get there, they find something very different and are forced far away from the planet to look for a rumored hidden planet. This is my first Star Wars Fic. Be gentle. Rating set to change.
1. Sanctuary

**Title:** Drift  
 **by:** ChewieSkywalkerOrganaSolo

* * *

 _I OWN NOTHING OF STAR WARS.  
_

* * *

 _ **Summery:** After ROTJ/AU – The gang decides to go to Coruscant to try and pick up the pieces after they believed to destroy what was left of the Galactic Empire. When they get there, they find something very different and are forced far away from the planet and find Earth to hide out on but they find quite a primitive planet that they believe was hidden far away from the rest of the galaxy, but why?_

* * *

Chapter One - Sanctuary

* * *

"C'mere Chewie! I don't see a place to land." Han's panicked voice came from the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon and through the speaker system as Chewie sat in the main holding room of the star ship.

Hearing his alarmed partner's voice, the wookie stood quickly and hurried toward the entrance to the cockpit to join Han. Once inside, he sat in the co-pilot seat of the ship and surveyed what Han was looking at as they flew over Coruscant. Chewie let out a gargle of noises and sounds as he spoke his native Shyriiwook.

"Of course I thought of that, flea-bag!" Han remarked to the wookie beside him. Chewie spoke once again, more anger filling his voice as he did. "I don't care! I'm not waking Leia, Chewie. She'll kill me." Chewie growled and huffed at Han. "Oh yeah, then you go do it. Let her skin that fur right off your back then." Han grumbled as he looked over at Chewie. "Look just help me find a landing zone. Most of these are not equipped for a ship like the falcon." Han said before turning his eyes back towards the city where they were trying to find a place to land their trusted ship.

A yawn could be heard behind them followed by a sound of someone plopping down in the seat behind Han. "Oh stars! You are so annoying when you panic." Leia's annoyed voice came from behind them.

"You really did it now, Chewie." Han just barely whispered to his colleague.

Leia let out a smirk while crossing her arms across her chest. "Don't blame this on Chewie. It wasn't the wookie's voice that came over the speaker. I specifically heard his name not yours." The princess remarked as she watched the partners look for a landing zone.

"Well what do you want me to do? I ought to file a complaint with the city council about making their landing zones bigger to accommodate us bigger ships." Han said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'll be sure to write them a letter." Leia quipped back at him.

Suddenly Chewie let out a noise and pointed over to the right side of their view.

"Good job, pal." Han told the wookie happily. Chewie nodded his head in response and let out a slight purr.

"Where are you landing?" Leia asked as she stood at the same time.

Han lifted his hand and pointed toward a building that had a large landing pod just to the right of it. "There."

"That's the landing zone for the Novis Sillir Sanctuary." Leia commented as they neared the building.

"Okay. Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Han asked curiously.

"No. But it does to me." Leia paused as she watched the purple and gray building came further into their view and she could begin to see the windows more prominently. "The last of the Alderaanians control that building." Leia's breath was suddenly caught in her throat as she stood there gazing at the building.

The cockpit grew quiet between the three friends as they continued to near the building.

Han looked over his shoulder at the princess who hailed from Alderaan. He knew coming up on the community of people that once resided on her home planet would be hard for the young woman. "I thought the Alderaanians were wiped out along with the planet." Han remarked to his girlfriend.

Leia nodded. "Most of them were. However, little did anyone know, there was a fleet of people that had been sent out in search for a planet that my father had talked about when I was a child. He said the planet was his home planet and that he wanted to find it."

"But I thought your father was from Alderaan."

"He was. But he wasn't born there, just as I wasn't born there either. However, the planet he spoke up, didn't exist. When the Alderaanians had come back to alert my father that they hadn't found the planet, they found their planet gone. So they came here to seek refuge. This building was build for them alone. We can stay there until we figure out a plan on what we are going to do next." With that Leia turned to walk out of the cockpit.

A hand caught Leia's arm before she could walk out of the cockpit. The princess turned her head to see Han's hand on her arm. "I'm sorry." Han said softly to his princess. Leia simply gave a small smile. She lifted his hand to her face and kissed his palm before letting him go and continuing out of the cockpit.

Turning back around completely, Han flicked a few switches to his left. "Alright, Chewie. Lets land this ship. We have to refuel as soon as we land and then get Luke and Leia inside." Han instructed as he went into pilot mode the second his girlfriend left the room.

Chewie nodded, answering Han softly and flicking some switches on his right as the two pilots prepared to land.

* * *

As they walked into the entrance from the landing zone and into the building, the group was met by a small group of humans.

"Princess! Look! She lives!" A young girl cried out and pointed as she recognized Princess Leia Amidala Organa entering the building.

A heard of people were suddenly surrounding the gang and kneeling in front of the young princess.

"Please, you mustn't." Leia said, hoping the people wouldn't kneel before her. She didn't feel it was the right thing for her to do.

"Princess Organa. Oh my darling child." A familiar voice came from a nearby entryway to the room they stood in.

Leia's eyes looked around for the voice that caught her attention. "Lukrei!" Leia exclaimed. She stepped past the kneeling humans and ran toward the woman in the doorway who held her arms out to welcome the princess.

Chewie whispered something into Han's ear as they stood back watching. Han in return shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure who she is. Let's just wait." Han told his fuzzy tall friend.

"I feared you too had been with your father still on Alderaan when they destroyed the planet." The woman gasped as her arms clasped around Leia.

"As I believed the same for you. Oh, Aunt. It is so wonderful to see a familiar face." Leia was almost in sheer tears from the comfort that had suddenly taken her over. She pulled away slightly to look up into her aunt's eyes. "What are you doing here?" Leia asked.

Lukrei's thumbs stroked over Leia's soft red cheeks as she looked into the young lady's brown eyes. "I had went with the fleet that Bail sent to look for our home planet." Lukrei admitted. "He hoped that with my help that I too could find the coordinates but you know these galaxies. They all look the same. This universe is far bigger than even we believe. For all we know, Earth is long destroyed." Lukrei said with a soft sigh.

"Earth? Is that father's home planet?" Leia questioned her aunt.

"Shh. In due time, my love. Please, come to my quarters. We have much to discuss." Lukrei let go of Leia reluctantly. She turned to look at the group standing by the entrance. "Who are your friends, dear?"

Leia perked up. She quickly wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye and smiled through the sadness that she felt. "Oh yes." Leia motioned for them to come closer.

Han pointed to himself, Chewie, Luke, 3PO and R2 just to make sure he understood the princess. Leia rolled her eyes and nodded in return to which the gang followed Han and moved toward Leia as the crowed of people had dispersed thanks to what they believed was security.

"Lukrei, these are my friends. They saved me from the Empire when I was captured by Darth Vader." Leia explained. "This is Han and Chewbacca." Leia gestured to her boyfriend and his partner. "This is Luke." Leia smiled over at her brother. "And the two droids are C3PO and R2D2. They belong to Luke."

"Lovely to meet you, miss." C3PO commented as he took the stranger's hand.

"C3PO? Leia, didn't you have a similar droid back home?" Lukrei asked her niece curiously.

"Oh yes! A 3PX is what mother and father had. We called her Pearl because she shined just like one of mother's pearls." Leia said with a large grin.

"Well it is lovely to meet you all. I can not express my gratitude enough for you taking care of our young Leia." Lukrei smiled at the group of men. "She meant a lot to our planet."

A thought came to Leia's mind as she turned to look at Lukrei. "Aunt, you must tell me about this mission my father put you and the others on. I must know." Leia was determined to find out about this "Earth" that Lukrei spoke of.

Lukrei sighed and clasped her hands together. "Come. I shall tell you over a wonderful meal. You must be famished. You are looking so thin, niece."

"She looks good from here." Han whispered to Chewie. In return the wookie smacked Han in the back of the head. "Hey! What I say?" Chewie looked at Han, raising a brow at the pirate.

* * *

Bathed, changed and sitting around the large table, the gang sat with Lukrei in her private dinning quarters eating a traditional Alderaanian meal. The gang was thrilled to be eating more than just a few scraps from a quick fuel shop. Meanwhile, 3PO and R2 were down in the maintenance deck getting fixed, cleaned and buffed so that they too could get good tune-ups after their long battling journey.

"Earth is the planet my dear brother was born on. Mother and father lived there for some time after I was born and while living there, Bail came into our lives when mother became pregnant." Lukrei explained to her niece and the others while they chatted over dinner.

"Why did they leave Earth?" Leia asked curiously before taking a sip of her dark colored drink.

"Earth was a very primitive planet, Leia. They were humans but they were far behind our superior knowledge and technology. They were just learning how to fly a ship when I was a child there. They are far more ignorant than even Gamorreans. They believe the universe was created by someone they call "god" and they worship him." Lukrei chuckled before setting her drink down on the surface of the glass table.

"Why did gran and pa go to Earth, aunt?" Leia pressed her aunt. She had barely touched her food as her curiosity got the best of her.

"Well, my darling Leia, we do not come from Alderaan. We come from a planet called Yoscoenope. We colonized on Alderaan when Yoscoenope became a war zone." Leia was simply shocked by the comment. Lukrei let out a chuckle, watching her niece's face change in shock. "Yes. Years and Years ago when your grandmother and grandfather were young, there was a rebellion on Yoscoenope. It was a civil war between factions. Your grandfather was a general in the Maximum Armor Fleet and he was a powerful man. Your grandfather sided with one side even though he was fighting for the other and when his superiors found out, they were going to kill him. So he took your grandmother, myself and a small fleet and headed for the outer rims of the universe. That was when he found Earth."

"This planet that they found, why were they so primitive?" Han piped up, now suddenly curious even as he chewed his food.

Lukrei turned her attention over to Han. "Well that, Captain Solo, we are not sure about. Before my mother and father passed, I remember the last time we spoke of the planet, my mother had said to me that Earth was kept a secret for a reason but she couldn't figure out how or why. Both my brother and I were on a mission to find out those answers. Why would someone keep a planet of mere humans a secret? It's on no map that that's where we have had the problem in finding it. Before Alderaan's destruction... we did receive something."

"You received something?" Luke asked curiously as he too was suddenly incredibly interested.

The older woman stood and grabbed a small device that was sitting on a table near by the dinning table. She clicked the button on the device and a hologram lit up in the middle of the table revealing a man talking to what must have been some sort of recording device or droid.

"If you're receiving this message – this is Senator Albeluc Parahake with the Kapion Republic. This planet is becoming increasingly aware of our experiment. Their technology is growing. They're learning more. They have devices that track the skies. They have stations within space itself that surround it's planet to monitor things that surround the planet. It is becoming increasingly difficult to keep our study secluded from the Earthlings. I am requesting that you send a fleet as soon as possible. This is getting far too out of hand. They are growing in numbers. King Mapir, please. We need your help."

Leia turned to look at her aunt, looking quite dumbfounded, "Kapion Republic? Aunt how old is this? I thought the Kapion Republic was wiped out during the Clone Wars and who is king Mapir?"

Lukrei sighed, sitting down the device in her hand and sitting back down in her seat. "They were. Their whole civilization was wiped out indeed. However, Senator Albeluc Parahake was the senator for the Kapion Republic. They are the ones who trained Jango before he became original of the clones in the Clone Wars. The Kapion Republic was a ruthless civilization in the Rion Galaxy. They lived on... Yoscoenope. It was once a peaceful planet much like Alderaan. King Mapir was their leader."

"Wait, what happened to cause the civil war on Yoscoenope?" Leia questioned further.

"Yoscoenope was a tiny planet with two masses of land separated by water on all sides. Kapion ruled over the whole planet but the two land masses were separated into two factions. The Dontue and The Kapians. The Dontue were tired of being oppressed and taken for granted. That's how it started. Unfortunately both sides created powerful weapons and in the end... they destroyed one another." Lukrei took a long deep drink of her brown colored drink. "Your grandfather gathered Kapians and Dontue and they separated. The Kapians went to Earth and the Dontue went to Alderaan."

"We need to find Earth." Luke said suddenly.

Han looked over at Luke with a little bit of a surprised look on his face. He let out a smirk, "You can go find Earth all you want, Luke. Chewie and I are officially on vacation." Han looked over at Chewie, winking at him and Chewie let out a laugh and a nod.

"Han..." Leia looked over at her boyfriend.

The space pirate returned the look with a groan. "Come on, Leia. I'm exhausted. Look at Chewie! The wookie hasn't slept in weeks. He needs a good night of sleep." Han groaned. Chewie shrugged in response and continued to eat.

"Okay.. one week. We will wait one week and then we leave." Leia suggested. "Could we stay here, Lukrei?" Leia asked.

"Of course, my darling girl!" Lukrei exclaimed happily. "I'll pay you handsomely for your find as well." The older woman said to Han.

Han chuckled and lifted his glass. "Well why didn't you say so? To planet Earth!"

Leia rolled her eyes. Of course he would do it for money. Well whatever that reason was, she was just glad he agreed to do this. Something wasn't right and Leia felt that maybe this was going to answer a lot of questions she had as a child and growing up about her adoptive family.

* * *

"Leia." Lukrei's voice rung out in the air as men helped Han, Chewie and Luke loaded the falcon up with supplies that they knew they would need on their journey.

Tension was high in the air. The group was going out there in the universe to look for a lost galaxy and a lost planet on the hopes of finding this civilization and rescue this Senator Albeluc Parahake and his men.

Leia turned to face her aunt when she heard her name being called. "My darling niece." Lukrei smiled. She leaned in and hugged the young girl tight to her body. "I love you dearly. We may not be blood but you will forever be my family." Lukrei pulled away from Leia just enough to kiss her forehead before looking down into her eyes. "Take this transmitter. We will not be able to contact one another but this will allow us to track you. If anything happens you press the orange button and it will alert a beacon in the Jasper Galaxy which will then alert us that you are in trouble."

"Thank you, Aunt. I will do my best to return safely." Leia smiled.

Lukrei placed the device in Leia's hands and smiled. "May the force be with you, my child."

With that Han appeared in the bay door of the Falcon. "Leia." He simply called out.

Leia looked back at her boyfriend and nodded her head. She turned back, hugged Lukrei once more before she too went off in the direction of the falcon to join Han and the others.

Lukrei waved to Leia once she could see them in the cockpit of the falcon. Lukrei's smile faded quickly as a man appeared to the rear of her.

"Follow them, Jokira." Lukrei watched as the falcon lifted off the landing zone and began to move away from the building. "If they reach Albeluc, you are to kill him. Kill them all."

The man in the head-to-toe metal red and black suit nodded his head and ran off in his own craft to follow the gang of heroes toward their destination.

* * *

 _This is my first Star Wars fic. Be gentle. Thank you._


	2. Rion's Belt

**Title:** Drift  
 **by:** ChewieSkywalkerOrganaSolo

* * *

 _I OWN NOTHING OF STAR WARS_

* * *

 _ **Summery:** After ROTJ/AU – The gang decides to go to Coruscant to try and pick up the pieces after they believed to destroy what was left of the Galactic Empire. When they get there, they find something very different and are forced far away from the planet and find Earth to hide out on but they find quite a primitive planet that they believe was hidden far away from the rest of the galaxy, but why?_

* * *

Chapter Two – Rion's Galaxy

* * *

The crew of friends had been traveling for days now. They were growing closer and closer to the Under Lands as they knew it. The Under Lands is a group of galaxies that are on the outside of their known universe that are collapsed stars. Grouped in three chaotic masses of dead stars, they created what looked like clouds from afar that looked like lands.

"We are coming up on the Under Lands and we still haven't found Rion's Galaxy." Leia sighed. Her doubt was beginning to get the best of her and the princess was beginning to second guess herself.

"Come on, Leia. We will find it." Han said from the pilot seat. "You should go get some rest. Chewie will be back up here once he's done with his wookie nap." Han reached over, patting her knee with his palm.

Leia shook her head reluctantly, "I can't sleep. It's just wearing down on me now." Leia said, a hint of doubt lingering in her voice.

Han flicked a few switches on the control board of the cockpit. He then sat back in his seat and looked over at his girlfriend. He could see she was upset. It was clearly written across her face.

"Why does this bother you so much?" Han finally asked.

The brunette turned her head, her brown eyes catching Han's quickly and locking momentarily before she looked out at the galaxy in front of them.

"I remember this story that my mother, my birth mother used to tell me as a little girl. She called it 'Star of the Solstice'. It was about a great battle that happened between humans and an extinct alien specie. They were known as the Grey Gyasks. We called them Great Grays growing up. They were these long faced, tall, gangling gray aliens. I remember seeing pictures of them in our history tomes. They had long fingers, unlike human hands. They had these black, oval shaped eyes. I used to have nightmares about them." Leia revealed to her boyfriend.

"I dreamed they would come into my room at night and kidnap me. I dreamed that they would take me onboard their ship and I would be sitting with other children. Then my mother would appear and take me back but it wasn't without a fight. Sometimes my mother would die. Sometimes she would be hurt. When she died, she wasn't there to protect me in my dreams." Leia looked back at Han as he sat, deep in thought while listening to Leia. "The Gyasks inhabited a place called Earth. I never knew it existed until Lukrei mentioned the name."

"Do you think maybe the Grays are still alive?" Han asked curiously.

Leia shrugged, "I don't know. But if they're alive, I need to know why I had those dreams and find out how and why all of this is connected somehow."

"Well your mother was probably a good storyteller. I'm sure it was just your imagination as a kid." Han suggested hoping it would help the young girl beside him.

Shaking her head, "No. These dreams felt real. Almost like a memory."

"Yeah but Leia, you said sometimes your mother would die. She only died once." The space pirate said, trying to reason with the princess.

"I'm telling you Han. Something is connecting all of this. Earth. The Grays. The humans. The Kapians. My family. We need to find this planet."

"Look around us Leia. We are headed right for the Under Lands. We won't be able to go through them and there is no way around them. It's a giant circle." Han sighed.

"Then we keep circling. This planet is out there and we are going to find it. If you cared, you'll forget about the money and you will find it because it means something to me." Leia's voice filled with slight hurt as Han's voice was giving off some skepticism. "Just a moment ago you said we will find it."

"Yeah because I was trying to make you feel better. I didn't want you sulking the whole time." Han said as a-matter-of-factually.

Leia huffed and stood up quickly. "I will never understand your brutish way of thinking, laser brain." Leia growled before storming out of the cockpit.

"What I say?" Han asked loudly before his girlfriend disappeared down the hall. "Women." Han huffed before turning his attention to the control panel of the ship.

* * *

Loud clashes and bangs could be heard, jarring the young Jedi from his sleep. Luke's eyes flashed open, thinking the falcon was possibly under attack but when he sat up, the falcon was simply shaking, as if going through a meteor shower. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep until he went to investigate.

The young man made his way through the falcon. First, he checked on Leia. She was sleeping soundly in the quarters she shared with Han, seemingly sleeping through the slight turbulence. Chewie hadn't been in his shared quarters so his first thought was to go to the cockpit.

"We need to make our way onto the other side of the storm, Chewie. Activate the thrusters." Han instructed his colleague.

Chewie let out some noises in his native tongue and began flicking switches and turning knobs.

"What's going on?" Luke asked from behind them as he approached the middle of the two seats.

Without looking over his shoulder, Han answered, "Better strap in, kid. Leia's not gonna be happy."

Luke quickly sat down behind Chewie and buckled himself in. "Are we caught in a meteor shower?"

Han smirked. "If we were in a meteor shower, we'd be dead." The pilot spoke in a joking manner. "It's an ion electric storm. It's similar to a lightening storm but if we are not careful, if it strikes us in the right spot, it'll take out our power completely." Han explained further.

"Can I help?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Not unless you can do some sort of Jedi trick to clear us a path, kid. Just sit tight." Han ordered.

The crew did their best to navigate through the space storm. It caused the falcon to shake and every time it was struck by the positively charged lightening, it made loud booms and the falcon didn't sound like it was going to make it.

"Alright Chewie, kick it into gear." Han shouted over the loud noises coming from the outside of the ship.

Chewie let out a noise and pushed one of the shifters to the left of him forward. Suddenly the falcon zoomed out of the storm but when the wookie tried to pull the shifter back, it wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing, beast face?" Han shouted at his copilot. Chewie gargled out some sounds angrily at Han. "What do you mean it's stuck? We are headed right toward the Under Lands! If we get stuck in there, we are dead!" Han yelled toward Chewie.

As things escalated in the cockpit of the falcon, the young princess made her way toward the cockpit.

"What in the stars are you two doing in here?" Leia cried out as she made her way to the seat behind Han.

"Nice to see you too, Princess. We have an issue. The shifter is stuck in the forward position and we are headed right toward the Under Lands." Han informed Leia behind him.

"Oh great! Is this because of earlier? If this is a joke, Solo, You're going to wish you were back on Tatoonie with Jabba and his bounty hunters." Leia threatened.

"Wait!" Luke suddenly rang out. "What if we went into hyper drive and pushed through the Under Lands?"

"Ha! If it were so easy, everyone would go through the Under Lands. Plus I'm afraid it would take up what fuel we have saved on this journey. If we try to go through those collapsing stars, the pressure alone would crush us all in the falcon like a can of air."

"Well what are we going to do?" Leia's voice was growing far more freighted than before once she realized Han wasn't playing a cruel joke on her.

"Hold on. We can't get this shifter to move. We are going to have to try Luke's idea. We might be able to kick it out of it's position once we kick it into hyper drive. There's a chance we can catch ourselves before we hit the Under Lands. Everyone hold onto something!"

The group braced themselves for the hyper drive that was coming. Chewie and Han punched in some buttons, pulled a lever and flicked a switch when suddenly the stars blended in with one another in front of them and color suddenly began flashing all around them. The falcon shook violently and the lights in the cockpit began to flicker. The engine began to sputter and shake violently. The last thing that could be heard was Leia's cries from the back of the cockpit.

* * *

Chewie was the first to come to. The soft purring of the falcon filled his ears as he began to wake up from the sudden black out. It took a moment for his eyesight to return to normal. The wookie sat up straight and looked out the window of the cockpit. He was alive! The falcon wasn't crushed!

Chewie quickly looked beside him to see Han passed out. He stuck his hand out and shook his pilot friend feverishly and made some noises from his throat. Han suddenly jumped and looked around frantically but it wasn't until the bright star came into his view that he settled down.

"We are alive, Chewie." Han looked beside him and over at Chewie. "We made it through the Under Lands!" He exclaimed. Han took a moment to check the system of the falcon and double check everything. "Our system is live. We have power. We have a little bit of fuel left. Where the hell are we?" Han asked. He looked down at his radar map. "Wherever we are, we are off the charts. The navigation last picked us up inside the Under Lands." Han explained to Chewie.

"What happened?" Leia whimpered, grabbing her head in pain.

Han turned and looked at Leia. "We made it through the Under Lands."

Leia perked up, pushing her pain to the side and looked at Han in disbelief. "What?" She stood quickly, holding onto the back of Han's seat to steady herself. She looked out through the window to see what looked like a whole different universe. There were more galaxies in the distance. "Wow. This is beautiful."

"Wait look. I'm getting a signal." Han quickly interrupted the princess behind him.

The three of them looked down at the board as Han pressed some buttons. Suddenly a voice came through their speaker. It was speaking an alien language they didn't understand.

"Can you understand what they are saying?" Han asked Leia curiously.

Leia quickly shook her head. "No. You can't either?" Han nodded simply in response.

"Well wherever we are, we need to find Earth. Clearly there is life on this side of the Under Lands. We have to be close. Either way we need to be recording this information." Han explained.

"Right. I'll go grab R2's extra data chip. We can use that to collect the information and store it within his data." Leia added before exiting the room.

* * *

The falcon made a harsh hissing noise as it landed in the shadow of the mountain side. They had made an emergency landing on a planet that had properties similar to that on Alderaan. They weren't sure where they were or what planet they were on but they needed to land so they could refuel the falcon properly and stop for a rest. Spending all that time on the falcon was driving everyone a little bonkers.

"Are you sure we should be here? I think the last planet looked a little more promising." Leia said while exiting the falcon and finding her footing on land.

"Well the last planet looked like Tatooine and if it's anything like Tatooine, we wouldn't be welcomed there." Han said as he followed the princess out along with Chewie, Luke and their two droid companions.

"How do we know this planet is any more welcoming?" Luke asked from the back.

Chewie let out a few noises from his throat.

"Chewie's right. We should be on alert. We don't know if the species on this planet is hostile or not. They may have already spotted us." Han sighed, putting his hand on his blaster on his hip.

"What are we going to do about the falcon?" Leia asked Han. They knew if anyone spotted the falcon, they'd be in even deeper trouble.

"Lukrei installed a cloaking device." 3PO piped up as he stepped off the ramp of the falcon.

Everyone turned to look at the droid. "What?" Han asked aloud.

"While checking the system after we came through the collapsing star, I found a most recent installation file and after further examination, it seems she made some upgrades to your ship." 3PO informed the others about the upgrades to the falcon.

"Well how do we access the power to use the cloaking device?" Leia asked curiously.

3PO walked over to the main panel on the outside of the falcon that controlled the opening hatch, pressed a few buttons and within mere seconds, the falcon had disappeared.

"Woah." Luke gasped.

"Thank you, Lukrei." Han mumbled as he watched his ship disappear.

"How will we find it if we forget where we landed?" Leia asked 3PO.

"I will track the ship. You leave that up to me your majesty." 3PO answered.

"Alright then. Let's go see what we can find on this planet." Luke suggested while walking down a path that would lead them into a vast woodland area of the planet that they had landed on.

* * *

TBT


End file.
